Bloopers, juegos y otras locuras
by shiradiego.iceage5
Summary: Este es un programa donde veremos los bloopers de los personajes de la era de hielo, se les pondran puebas, habra sorpresas ;)
1. Chapter 1

Kari: ¡Hola! Bienvenidos a este programa de Bloopers (Que lo mencione en mi historia 'Aprendiendo a amar'), juegos y otras locuras, en realidad no ve a ver tantas locuras solo lo dije para dar dramatismo al título de este chido programa (o eso espero). Bueno vamos al grano aquí no solo veremos los Bloopers de los personajes de La Era de Hielo (Ice Age), les pondré pruebas de preguntas y respuesta (conocida como trivia creo), verdad o reto, imitación y, lánzate y no te rajes.

Bien demos la bienvenida al primer personaje que tiene el honor de ser el primero en pasar a este foro, démosle aplausos a… ¡Manny!

Publico: /Aplaude/

Manny: Hola ¿Qué tal? Hola

Kari: Hola Manny, toma asiento por favor ¿Cómo estás? -Ambos nos sentamos-

Manny: Muy bien, gracias por preguntar

Kari: Tengo entendido que a ti, a tus amigos y a tus nuevos compañeros de Ice Age ya se les comentaron de este programa ¿Verdad?

Manny: Si, ya nos comentaron solo falta avisar cuando van a venir los demás

Kari: Bueno en este programa yo no voy a decidir, el que viene aquí le doy el privilegio de que escoja quien sigue

Manny: ¿Es decir que yo voy a escoger quien va a venir?

Kari: Así es bueno, cuéntame ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando participaste en la primera película?

Manny: Pues nervioso, estaba que no respiraba y fue la película en la que más me equivoque

Kari: Es normal tengo entendido, ¿Supongo que tus amigos también?

Manny: Esa pregunta se las dejare a ellos

Kari: Bien, ahora veremos tus bloopers ¿De cuál parte quieres ver?

Manny: De la… tercera

Kari: Wow me sorprendiste, veamos los Bloopers de La era de hielo 3 origen de los dinosaurios

=Bloopers=

"Parte donde discute con Diego porque se quiere ir"

Manny: ¿Osea que no te importa mi cachorro? -Molestándose-

Diego: No n- no quiero que lo tomes así -Dijo con una cara algo triste-

Manny: No no vete, vete a vivir una gran aventura señor mariconero

Diego: ¿¡Que!? -Enojado-

Director: Corten… Manny es "señor aventurero" no me digas que se te olvido

Manny: Perdón no fue intencional

Diego: Más te vale -Dijo con los ojos entre cerrados-

Director: A ver de nuevo

"Cuando los hijos de Sid destruyen el parque que hizo para su futura hija"

Manny: Te dije que los devolvieras y no me hiciste caso, mira lo que hicieron Sid -Molesto y avanzando hacia Sid-

Sid: Escucha se que tienen problemas de disciplina lo se -Dijo tratando de razonar con Manny-

Manny: Comer niños no es problema de disciplina

Sid: Pero lo regurgito -Dijo señalando al uno de los dinosaurios-

Manny: Uy super hay que darle carne plateada… esperen estrella dorada

Director: No la salvaste

Manny: Estoy confundido

Director: Pues des confúndete

Sid: jajaja

"Donde se encuentran acorralados por el dinosaurio de color rojo que tiene una bola con picos al final de la cola"

Ellie: -Volteo y ve a un dinosaurio cuello largo, luego observo unos helechos, los agarro con su trompa y- ¡Chiquito aquí! Ven chiquito mira helechos ten… -Miro a Manny- Ay que subir -Le dijo a Manny-

Manny: Estas panzona… ah no no no

Ellie: ¿Qué dijiste? -Dijo medio amenazadora-

Manny: Perdón lo siento…

Director: Ay Manny está bien que Ellie esté esperando a tu hijo/a pero no te pases

Diego: -Aguantando la risa- jeje Manny… ¿En qué piensas?

"Cuando van a salir del mundo de los dinosaurios"

Buck: Adiós compañero -Clava el colmillo de Rudi en un hueso y camina siguiendo a los demás-

'Se escucha un rugido de Rudi y todos voltean'

Manny: Ya gruñiste…

Sid: Eso no era un gruñido

Director: Ay Manny corten, a ver otra vez, toma…

Diego: Toma 59 -Dijo en tono de broma-

Manny: No te pases, tú también te has equivocado Diego

Diego: Ya pues

=Fin de los Bloopers=

Kari: -Tratando de aguantar la risa- Ay Manny ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

Manny: No lo sé, con lo que mis amigos decían en su línea antes que yo hacía que me equivocara

Kari: ¿Y se puede saber porque escogiste la tercera parte?

Manny: Porque para fue emociónate "tener a mi hija"

Kari: ¿Te gusto por que ibas a tener según a tu hija?

Manny: Exacto

Kari: Bueno dos cosas, la primera que quieres escoges del menú de pruebas

Manny: -Sonrió- ¿Qué hay en el menú?

Kari: Trivias, imitación, Verdad o reto y Lánzate y no te rajes que es más como atrévete

Manny: Escojo… Verdad o reto

Kari: Ok y ¿quieres escoger de una vez quien va venir o te dejo pensarlo?

Manny: Mejor lo pienso

Kari: Nos vemos mañana en tu prueba, adiós a todos gracias al público por venir y a los lectores pues… por leer jeje no se pierdan la prueba de Manny ¿A quién elegirá para venir?

Manny: No me presiones

Kari: jaja nos vemos hasta la próxima ; ) y me mandan a decir que les pareció, nos vemos


	2. 2 la prueba de Manny

Kari: ¡Hola! Mis amigos lectores y público, como muchos saben el día de hoy haremos la prueba de Manny y sabremos a quien escogió para venir al programa. Manny pasa por favor

Manny: Hola Kari -Se sienta-

Kari: Bueno tu sabes lo que te espera hoy ¿no?

Manny: No se

Kari: ¿Cómo que no sabes? -Confundida-

Manny: Si sé que escogí Verdad o reto pero no se qué reto me vas a poner

Kari: -Avergonzada- Ah perdón

Manny: No te preocupes

Kari: Me la aplicaste

Manny: Jajaja esa era mi intención

Kari: No me digas -Sarcasmo-

Manny: Disculpa, me quería divertir antes de irme

Kari: mmm, bueno el público va elegir si te pongo verdad o reto

Manny: ¿Qué, porque?

Kari: Así es la mecánica -Alzando más la voz- ¿Qué quieren que le ponga verdad o reto?

Publico: Reto, reto, reto…

Kari: Ya oíste

Manny: Ya que… ¿Cuál es mi reto?

Kari: ¿Seguro de que quieres saberlo?

Manny: Si

Kari: ¿Seguro?

Manny: Que si

Kari: ¿Listo?

Manny: -Tratando de no enojarse- Si

Kari: Tranquilo…

Chico del público: Manny se ve chistoso cuando se está enojando

Kari: Bueno ya basta, bien Manny te reto a que intentes jugarle una broma a Diego

Manny: Huy me la pusiste nivel medio

Kari: ¿Traigo a Diego?

Manny: Si, pero…

Kari: ¿Qué pasa?

Manny: Tengo una duda

Kari: Dime…

Manny: ¿Cómo sea la broma?, no importa que tan "dura" sea

Kari: Eso… no, no importa conque le juegues una broma

Manny: Ok, déjame preparar la broma antes de que lo traigas

Kari: Bien, mientras voy por el

"Mientras Manny prepara su broma, yo voy al lugar donde se supone que Diego esta. Unos 15 minutos después, regrese con Diego pero íbamos a entrar cuando me hicieron señas de que lo dejara entrar a él primero y…"

Kari: Adelante pasa Diego

Diego: No, las señoritas primero

Kari: No primero los invitados

Diego: -Abrió la puerta y enseguida una cascada de un líquido verde le cayó encima-

Kari: -Me sorprendí, aparte de que parte del líquido me salpico, entramos y vimos a Manny partiéndose de la risa y al publico tratando de aguantarla-

Diego: Me explican que pasa

Manny: Jajaja no te da risa la broma jajaja

Diego: ¿Era una broma?

Kari: Si, perdón Diego, rete a Manny para que te jugara una broma

Diego: Ah, que chistoso buena broma Manny -Dijo animadamente y sonriendo-

Kari: ¿No te molesto? -Impactada-

Diego: No, las bromas son para reírse no para enojarse, aunque tengo una duda

Kari y Manny: ¿Cuál?

Diego: ¿Qué era ese líquido verde?

Manny: Agua de limón con azúcar

Diego: Con razón, bueno ya me voy para quitarme lo pegajoso

Kari: Nos vemos

Diego: Adiós -Se va-

Manny: Me alegra que no se molestara -Dijo con una sonrisa-

Kari: A mi igual, bueno cambiando el tema ¿A quién elegiste?

Manny: Oh eso bueno…

Kari: Ya escúpelo

Manny: ¿Lo escupo?

Kari: Qué me lo digas

Manny: Jeje elegí… al capitán Tripa

Kari: Wow esa no me la esperaba -Algo preocupada-

Manny: En la vida real es bueno no te preocupes

Kari: Si tú lo dices, bueno adiós Manny gracias por venir espero que te la hayas pasado bien

Manny: Sin contar la broma, si

Kari: -Rodé los ojos- Bueno nos vemos, avísale al capitán que venga

Manny: Lo hare

Kari: Bueno mis amigos lectores y publico es todo por hoy, se que estuvo corto pero bueno que se le va hacer nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo con el capitán Tripa, hasta luego se cuidan abrazos a todos ; ) en unas horas subire un capítulo de "Aprendiendo a amar"


	3. 3 El capitán tripa

Kari: ¿Qué onda? Amigos lectores y público, bueno este día estaremos con el Capitán Tripa, uy ¿será verdad que no es malo en la vida real?... enseguida lo veremos, vamos recibamos con un aplauso al "Amo de mar" (jeje)

Publico: /Aplaude/

Capitán Tripa: Eh… hola

Kari: Hola capitán, tome asiento -Veo que se sienta- ¿Dígame que se sintió trabajar en la película de la era de hielo 4?

Capitán Tripa: Bien, en un principio no me gusto ser el malo pero tuvo partes divertidas

Kari: ¿Y cómo llego a formar parte de esta increíble película?

Capitán Tripa: Pues por Raz

Kari: Ah caray, explíqueme eso

Capitán Tripa: Bueno a ella la había llamado y luego me dijo que necesitaban a alguien para los piratas me invito para ganarme el papel, me intereso fui a las audiciones y gane el papel del capitán de los piratas

Kari: Oh, ¿No se sintió nervioso?

Capitán Tripa: Un poco pero siempre quise ser actor

Kari: Me alegro, bueno ¿Qué le parece si vemos sus bloopers?

Capitán Tripa: Me gustaría

Kari: De acuerdo vamos a ver los bloopers de la era de hielo 4 formación de los continentes

=Bloopers=

"Parte donde Manny despierta (Antes de la canción)"

Tripa: Buenos días solecito permíteme se en que te extienda una pata amistosa

Manny: ¿No se supone que es "mano amistosa"?

Director: Corten, es mano no pata, otra ves

"Cuando Manny, Diego y Sid destruyen el barco"

Flynn: Oh no, hundieron nuestro barco ¿que vamos a hacer?… nos vamos a ahogar aaahhh

Tripa: Tu eres una criatura marina idiota

Director: Corten, es "criatura acuática zoquete"

"Donde obliga a los animalitos a construir un barco (en la caleta del retorno)"

Tripa: A esto llaman barco miserables inútiles -Con un látigo le pega en la cabeza a un animal pero no calculo su fuerza que el látigo termino rebotando pegándole a el en la cara- Ay -Dijo sobándose-

Director: Hey corten, ¿Qué pasa capitán? mida su fuerza

/Manny, los animalitos y algunos piratas se empiezan a reír/

Tripa: No es gracioso

"Cuando Manny, Diego y Sid se llevan su barco"

Tripa: Termino el descanso el descanso en tierra… ¿Qué más era?

Director: Corten, de nuevo

**Toma dos**

Tripa: Termino el descanso en tierra, suban al barco ahora

Director: Corten, ¿Tiene hambre?

Tripa: No ¿Porque?

Director: Porque se comió la frase "suban sus tristes esqueletos a bordo ahora"

/Los piratas se ríen/

"Cuando esta con Ellie y tiene a Morita agarrada"

Tripa: Papi bienvenido

Morita: Ya suéltame

Tripa: Te gusta el nuevo barco lo llamo… eh… ah ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Director: Ay… -Lo interrumpe Tripa-

Tripa: No "Ay" no se llamaba… ¿O si?

=Fin de los bloopers=

Kari: Jeje vaya que se equivocó muy chistoso

Capitán Tripa: Todos me lo dicen

Kari: ¿Y que le gustaría escoger del menú de pruebas? Hay trivas, imitación verdad o reto y, Lánzate y no te rajes

Capitán Tripa: mmm… Escojo trivias

Kari: De acuerdo y ¿A quién escoge para venir?

Capitán Tripa: ¿Me dejas pensarlo? Es difícil escoger tengo varios en mente

Kari: Ok dejo que lo piense, público y lectores esto es todo por hoy y no vemos en la prueba del Capitán Tripa, hasta la próxima, abrazos a todos


	4. La pueba del capitán

Kari: Hola mis amigos Que se la hayan pasado bien, felices fiestas :D, bueno Capitán Tripa pase por favor

Capitán Tripa: Hola de nuevo, Kari ¿Verdad?

Kari: Si, ¿Cómo está? Me entere de que el 25 de este mes hubo un muy buen convivo navideño para usted y sus compañeros de Ice Age ¿Qué tal se la pasaron?

Capitán Tripa: Eh… Muy bien, Diego nos regaló a todos un arreglo navideño con lucecitas… bueno no soy capaz de describirlos están muy padres y los hiso a mano, además le preguntamos cómo les había terminado tan pronto y el dijo que los había empezado a hacer en noviembre, porque se tardaba 2 días en hacer uno

Kari: Oh o.o, que lindo, espero que se hayan divertido. Bueno la prueba que escogió son trivias ¿Cierto?

Capitán Tripa: Claro

Kari: Bueno mire le voy a hacer varias preguntas tiene 3 minutos en los que deberá contestar la mayor cantidad de preguntas posibles, el número máximo es de 10 preguntas y bien contestadas, si la respuesta no es correcta no cuenta claro que también le diré cuál es la correcta

Capitán Tripa: ¿Y si llego a tener las 10 preguntas bien que gano?

Kari: Me esperaba que preguntara eso, ¿Qué quiere?

Capitán Tripa: Duraznos y plátanos

Kari: Ok 20 de cada uno ¿Sale?

Capitán Tripa: Me parece bien

Kari: Bien primera pregunta esta sencilla corre tiempo y dice.- ¿Fecha en la que surgió la película de la Era de Hielo?

Capitán Tripa: Ah… el 15 de Marzo del 2002

Kari: ¿Cuál es la montaña más alta del mundo?

Capitán Tripa: El… Popocatépetl

Kari: ¿Cuál es la raíz cuadrada de 81?

Capitán Tripa: mmm… -Pensando- Es 9

Kari: Es una ley de Newton, toda acción…

Capitán Tripa: Tiene… una reacción

Kari: ¿Son 3 estados de agregación de la materia?

Capitán Tripa: Liquido, Solido y Gaseoso

Kari: ¿Cuál es el ave más rara del mundo?

Capitán Tripa: No se

Kari: ¿Cuál es un pez muy rápido, come carne y se puede encontrar en algunos ríos?

Capitán Tripa: ¿Las pirañas?

Kari: ¿Nombre de una obra muy popular que trata de 2 jóvenes enamorados pero no pueden estar juntos por la enemistad entre sus familias?

Capitán Tripa: Eh… ¿Romeo y Julieta?

Kari: Hey yo hago las preguntas usted contesta, ¿Nombre de la película más exitosa de Disney desde la del Rey león?

Capitán Tripa: Fácil, La de Frozen

Kari: ¿Animal que se le suele conocer por ser el mejor amigo del hombre?

Capitán Tripa: Perros

Kari: ¿Nombre de una criatura marina que con su cola puede matar?

Capitán Tripa: Quien sabe

Kari: ¿Cantante que fue conocido como 'el rey del pop'?

Capitán Tripa: Michael Jackson

Kari: ¿Nombre de un video juego que tenga plantas que ayudan?

Capitán Tripa: Eh…

Kari: -Suena la alarma- ¡Tiempo!, muy bien capitán, veamos los resultados.- total de preguntas 13, no correctas 4 las cuales, ay capitán Tripa que paso, el Popocatépetl es la montaña más grande de México no del mundo, la montaña más alta es el Everest

Capitán Tripa: Oh que confusión -Dijo con una mano en su cabeza-

Kari: El ave más rara del mundo según es el cóndor californiano, sus respuestas de 'las pirañas' y 'Romeo y Julieta' están bien, un animal acuático que es capaz de matar con su cola es la manta raya, y un video juego… el único que conozco es de 'Plantas vs Zombies'

Capitán Tripa: Y perdí

Kari: Si, por una pregunta

Capitán Tripa: Agr, ni modo ya que

Kari: Solo lo compensare por su esfuerzo -Me pasan una caja con 20 plátanos y se la doy al capitán-

Capitán Tripa: ¡Oh que bien! -Agarra un plátano- Gracias

Kari: -Evitando reírme- De nada, y bueno… ¿A quién escogió para que venga?

Capitán Tripa: Ah, bueno me fue difícil escoger, hasta casi no dormí

Kari: Ay con razón no estaba al cien por ciento para las preguntas

Público: /Se ríe/

Capitán Tripa: ¿Que es tan gracioso?

Kari: Nada olvídelo

Capitán Tripa: Bueno escogí a mi primer oficial

Kari: ¿Shira?

Capitán Tripa: Así es

Kari: Oh, bueno lo que nuestro público ha esperado y supongo que los lectores también :), capitán solo le pido que le avise a su primer oficial que venga

Capitán Tripa: -Como tenía un plátano en la boca solo asintió- mmm… Si… lo hare

Kari: No es por ofender pero parece una ardilla con nueces un la boca, no le han dicho que es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena

Capitán Tripa: Lo siento, ah y no creas que es maña de ser pirata por que no lo es

Kari: Ok, fue un gusto tenerlo aquí capitán -Saludo como los soldados que se ponen la mono en la frente- nos vemos en la siguiente ocasión con nuestra pirata favorita lectores y querido público, hasta la próxima :D


	5. Shira

Kari: Disculpen por haber tardado tanto en continuar alguna de mis historias, tuve una semana dura, los exámenes congelaron mi cerebro, pero ya volví, bueno el Capitán Tripa eligió a su primer oficial para venir aquí, así que iniciamos dándole la bienvenida a una pirata, nuestra sable favorita… ¡Shira!

Publico: /Los chicos chiflan y la chicas aplauden/

Shira: /Saluda con su pata/ Hola mucho gusto

Kari: Bienvenida Shira siéntete como en tu casa -Nos sentamos-

Shira: Gracias

Kari: ¿Qué tal la película?

Shira: Muy bien fue fantástico conocer animales nuevos, te soy honesta desde que se inició la primera película quería conocer a los protagonistas

Kari: O_O ¿En serio?

Shira: Si

Kari: ¿Y cómo te sentiste participando con ellos, con todo el elenco y actuando en la película?

Shira: Muy nerviosa y contenta a la vez

Kari: ¿Entonces si querías conocerlos… como llegaste al casting?

Shira: Fue extraño y… me da un poco de pena contarlo

Kari: Ay no nos dejes con la duda, no seas mala

Shira: Esta bien, bueno un día cuando ya se iba a poner el sol, fui a comer a un restaurante, en lo que me traían mi orden me sentí observada voltee de reojo y en otra mesa no muy lejos de donde estaba me sorprendí, no podía creer lo que veía, me estaban mirando Manny, Ellie, Morita y Diego

Kari: Oh por dios que loco

Shira: Si, no sabía que hacer

Kari: ¿Qué ocurrió?

Shira: Llego una limosina blanca en la que se fue Manny con Ellie, dejaron a Morita con Diego, sonó un celular era el de Morita se despidió de Diego y se fue. Me trajeron mi comida cuando acabe me iba a retirar del restaurante pero Diego me detuvo

Publico: Wuuuu

Shira: Se presentó, me presente caminamos un rato y me platico lo de la película, que necesitaban actrices y actores para esta, que si me interesaba, como no supe que decir y se estaba haciendo de noche me dijo que lo pensara

Kari: Pero… ¿Cómo iba a saber el si querías participar?

Shira: Me dio la dirección del estudio para las audiciones y su número de teléfono

Publico: Eeaaa

Kari: ¿Fuiste a las audiciones?

Shira: No, le hable por teléfono, el me llevo a las audiciones en una limosina negra, adicione y me gane el papel

Kari: Interesante historia y tienes razón algo extraña… ¿Cómo te llevas con los demás?

Shira: Muy bien

Kari: ¿Qué te parece si vemos tus bloopers?

Shira: Si quiero verlos

Kari: Bien, los bloopers de Shira la era de hielo 4 formación de los continentes

=Bloopers=

"Cuando Manny, Diego y Sid se encuentran con los piratas"

Guiño: Prepárese para cortar y degollar pirata

Shira: Ya cállate Guiño el chango da las ordenes

Capitán Tripa: ¿Eh?

Director: Corten, Shira así no va tu línea

Shira: Lo siento

Oscar: (sale en Ice Age 1 en la manada de Diego) -Recién llegando- Por eso no debieron aceptar novatas

Diego: Cállate, tu también te equivocabas y peor no-va-to así que lárgate

Oscar: -Indignado se va-

Director: Toma 2

"Cuando la salva Manny, Diego, Sid y su Abuelita de ahogarse"

Shira: 2 perezosos, 1 mamut y 1 tigre son como el inicio de un mal chiste

Diego: Y nosotros te salvamos eso te convierte en el mal chiste… gatita

Shira: -Se lanza sobre Diego pero con mucha fuerza que el y ella se caen al agua-

Director: Corten, Manny sácalos por favor

Manny: -Los saca-

Director: Shira ¿Quieres ahogar a Diego o que? Mide tu fuerza

Shira: Ok

**Toma dos**

Shira: 2 perezosos, 1 mamut y 1 tigre son como el inicio de un mal chiste

Diego: Y nosotros te salvamos eso te convierte en el mal chiste… gatita

Shira: -Se lanza sobre Diego- No… ¿Qué más era?

Director: Corten, otra vez

"Donde Diego la corretea"

Shira: -Trepa la pared-

Diego: Wow -Sube por unas rocas-

Shira: -Llega hasta arriba y sigue corriendo-

Diego: -Como se supone que se iba abalanzar sobre Shira pero no estaba y se fue de paso-

Director: Corten, Shira se 'supone' que Diego te atraparía

Sid: Es que a Shira le cuesta creer que estará en los brazos de Diego

'Los piratas se ríen'

Productor: Diego ¿No te paso nada?

Diego: -Estaba sacudiéndose la tierra- No, estoy bien

Shira: Perdón

Director: Toma 2

"Cuando se escapa del árbol y se reúne con los piratas"

Shira: Capitán

Capitán Tripa: ¿Shira? Oh que alivio, creí que habías muerto

Shira: El… pe- ti-… el mamut… ¿Me pasan el guión?

Director: Corten, Denle el guión a esa niña

Shira: ¡Hey!

"Cuando Diego le dice que se vaya con el"

Diego: ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!

Shira: No lo comprendes no tengo opción

Diego: Es entiendes y elección

Director: Otra vez!

"Parte donde le dice a Diego si se puede quedar con la manada"

Shira: Oye aún me… me… Olvide mi línea

Sid: Shira ¿Diego te desconcentra?

Shira: No

Director: Tienes suerte de que el que escribió los guiones se haya inspirado para que no le costara trabajo hacerlo. Toma 2

=Fin de los Bloopers=

Kari: Así que tiraste a Diego al agua, lo dejaste que se fuera de paso…

Shira: Fue sin querer

Kari: -Me rio- En serio me sorprende el auto control de Diego

Shira: Si sorprende, yo si me enojaría

Kari: ¿Y cuáles son tus partes favoritas de las 4 películas?

Shira: De la primera cuando regresan al bebe y Manny, Sid y Diego se van al sur, de la segunda cuando Diego supera su miedo al agua, de la tercera 'los gases tóxicos' -Se ríe un poco y continua- y de la cuarta cuando Diego me pide que me vaya con el

Publico: Wwuuuu

Kari: Bueno pasando a otro tema que se te antoja del menú de pruebas hay: trivias, imitación, verdad o reto, y lánzate y no te rajes

Shira: ¿Qué se hace en imitación y en lánzate y no te rajes?

Kari: En imitación yo te pondría a que imitaras una cara como… la de Scary Movie, movimientos como los pasos de Michael Jackson, la expresión de un artista, actor/triz, cantante, como Skiper "¡Churros con chocolate!" trata de decir "¿cómo es posible?". Y lánzate y no te rajes es una prueba que tienes que atreverte a hacer

Shira: Escojo imitación

Kari: Supongo que te tengo que dejar que pienses quien va a venir, ¿No?

Shira: No, ya se a quién escoger pero los dejare con la duda

Kari: Si que eres una pirata pero que se te va hacer, amigos lectores nos vemos después, en la imitación de Shira y sabremos a quien escogió (mala nos deja con la duda) hasta la próxima abrazos se cuidan, si puedo subiere la semana que viene un capítulo de "Cargar con el dolor" :D


End file.
